


Take Me Home

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eye Contact, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Suits, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Aaron accompanies Robert to a business function.  A Mr and Mr Sugden-Dingle one-shot.





	Take Me Home

The stranger proffered Aaron his hand. ‘I’m John Yates. I work for Whittakers Fruit and Veg, a client of Home James.’

‘Aaron Sugden-Dingle.’ He took John’s hand. The grip was tight and alien to Aaron, but he was getting used to shaking many strangers’ hands over the course of the last half hour. 

‘Sugden-Dingle? Are you related to Robert?’ John asked, intrigue in the lines of his forehead. 

‘Yeah, he’s my… well, he’s my husband.’ Aaron knew the word ‘husband’ had been accompanied with a broad smile, but he wasn’t bothered about it. Why should he be bothered about something he knew was making him the happiest he had ever been? Robert had been legally his husband for the last five years, but the shine hadn’t worn off their relationship. Robert was the only man he had ever loved with such ferocity, passion and longevity. 

He awaited the response, wondering whether one of Robert’s clients was going to hurl a load of homophobic abuse at their relationship and cancel his contract with Home James. It had happened before, but Robert had stood his ground and said he didn’t want to do business with any bigots. 

‘Aah, it makes sense.’ John smiled. ‘I did think it was a strange double-barrell. How long have you been married for?’

‘Five years.’ Five years and each kiss and touch still knocked him off his feet, just like that first kiss in the layby nearly nine years ago. 

‘Wow! Me and my boyfriend are wanting to get married this year actually. In between Christmas and New Year.’

Aaron’s jaw muscles relaxed at the word ‘boyfriend’ and he released a smile. ‘That’s nice.’ 

‘So where’s the man of the hour?’

Aaron pointed to the bar where Robert, suave and handsome in his blue suit, was waiting to be served and his heart swelled with love and pride for his husband. The success of Home James in the last five years - ever since they had found out about Joe’s death - had not been easy and it was all down to Robert’s hard work, perseverance and tenacity. Those qualities were three of the countless things that he loved about his husband. The person who made every day warmer and brighter just by being in it next to Aaron. 

He could wait mere minutes for Robert to return by staying in an uncomfortable silence with John, or he could engage in some small talk. He’d become very good at small talk with the amount of functions he’d accompanied Robert to when he was trying to build Home James back up. On the surface it might have seemed boring, and he could have been watching Top Gear or one of the Rocky films at home with a beer instead, but being by his husband’s side - and sharing in the success Robert had accumulated - wasn’t a place he would swap for anything in the world. The fancy party was being held in one of Leeds’ top hotels and the hundred or so clientele were all there for Robert: clients of Home James and possible new contacts. 

‘How long have you been using Home James haulage?’ he asked John. They managed to keep the small talk going until Robert was by his side with a pint in both hands.

The smile on Robert’s face, as he offered the pint, looked right into Aaron’s soul. However, there was a promise in his blue-green eyes for later as they trailed down Aaron’s figure and outfit: a black suit that Robert had chosen especially for tonight. 

_‘I want to show you off,’_ he had said. _‘I want the whole room to know that you’re mine. And I want them to be jealous that I get to go home with you every night.’_ Aaron had rolled his eyes at the words, but he felt shivers run down the whole of his body at how much their relationship had changed from their affair. Their love was so all-consuming and powerful that it couldn’t be contained behind closed doors and kept to barns any longer. It was so precious and rare that they had to display it for all the world to see. 

He took the pint off his husband and felt Robert’s hand glide against his lower back. Even though there were two layers of material between their skins, Aaron felt his body light up with love and passion for his husband. To steady himself, he took two bigs sips of his pint and tried to regulate his heart beat. 

Nobody would ever leave such a mark on Aaron’s heart as Robert did. His love for the blonde-haired man had been the only consistent thing in his life, the only thing he was ever sure of and the only thing he knew he could never walk away from. Jackson, Flynn, Ed, Finn, Alex and all the randoms that he’d had since he’d come out were all dim lights in a dark sky. Whereas Robert was fireworks illuminating the midnight sky: bright, loud, passionate, exciting, and something that he could never ignore even if he tried. 

Robert finished his appreciative glance over Aaron’s body, a glance that always felt sensual and intimate to Aaron, and he turned his attention to John. ‘Hi, John. I’m so glad you could make it.’ Shaking John’s hand, he nodded his head towards Aaron. ‘I take it you’ve met my husband?’

John nodded. ‘Yes. I didn’t even know you were married, Robert. But I knew as soon as I heard the same surname that you must be. I was just about to ask Aaron about where you got married. Me and my boyfriend are looking to do it before the new year.’

Aaron could see the dreamy look in his husband’s eyes, accompanied by a full display of Robert’s gleaming teeth, and knew what was coming. That dreamy look was a constant when Robert started talking about their legal wedding. 

‘We actually got the band stand outside our village hall legally sanctioned for our wedding ceremony. The day was for close friends and family. It was windy and a bit overcast, but -’ His eyes were on Aaron again. This time making them share a look of love and a smile. ‘It was just nice to finally get married legally after so long together and going through so much.’ 

John looked from one man to the other with a big smile on his face. ‘You seem to have broken the curse or at least evaded it.’

Aaron squinted his eyes, ‘What curse?’ He awaited John’s answer with another sip of his pint. 

‘The curse of getting married.’

‘’Scuse me?’ Robert asked, the muscles around his eyes moving slightly to comprehend the statement. 

‘You know, the curse of getting married. Once you get married the cracks start showing in a relationship.’

‘Really?’ Aaron asked. 

‘Well, you’ve evaded that curse because just by watching you, you can really tell that you’re still very much in love. I hope that will be me and Brad in five years time. It shows it does happen and it’s nice to see.’

At one point, Aaron would have looked at his hands in embarrassment, especially when someone held his relationship with a man up to such high esteem. However, the person he was then felt like a lifetime ago. That person had never envisaged that he would fall completely and hopelessly in love with Robert. ‘Thanks.’ He smiled and felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes.

‘Yeah, thanks. It takes work and a lot of communication, but it’s worth it in the long run,’ Robert said, catching the back of Aaron’s hand, which was hanging loosely down by the side of Aaron’s body, with his fingertips. 

Aaron willed his heart to stop cantering out of his chest just because Robert had touched him. He was glad that after nearly nine years together, Robert’s touch still had such a profound effect on his body. 

‘Can I steal your husband away for a few minutes? There’s a contact that I want to introduce him to.’ John was looking at Aaron expectantly. 

He took a deep breath before speaking. ‘Be my guest. I’m going to nip to the bogs.’ He handed his nearly full pint glass to Robert, sneakily allowing for their fingers to brush gently against each other. The touch along with all their previous touches was stirring the hunger he had for Robert. Aaron’s eyes glanced over Robert’s luscious lips knowing that they would be on him later, exploring every part of him. Those thoughts weren’t doing anything to help calm down his speeding heart. ‘I’ll see you in a few minutes.’

After going to the toilet, he decided to buy the two of them another pint - knowing full well that it wouldn’t take either of them long to finish off their current drinks - and headed straight for the busy bar, which was four people deep in punters waiting to be served. He could stand waiting for the bar to clear, or he could turn to something more aesthetically pleasing. Turning around away from the bar, his eyes found Robert across the crowded room. Finding his husband wasn’t really difficult to do: Robert stood out in any crowd. His husband was by far the most attractive man in the room and the suit was delicious on him, fitting every inch of Robert’s broad chest and shoulders. 

His eyes trailed up and down Robert’s body and appreciated every curve and line of the suit on his husband. When his eyes made their way back up to Robert’s eyes, he realised that his husband had been watching him the entire time despite the fact that Robert was having a conversation with someone else - whoever John was introducing him to. The way Robert looked at him - like he was the only person in the whole room, like those blue-green eyes were full of so much love for him that they were in danger of bursting - made him convinced everyone could see him lighting up the room, his body illuminating under Robert's gaze. 

It was Robert’s turn to move his eyes down Aaron’s body, and the latter man relished in the attention of his husband. He knew Robert always hungered for him in a suit and the way that Robert was looking at him meant that his suit wouldn’t be staying on for very long when they got home. Eye shagging someone had once said to them. They shagged each other good and proper with their eyes and Aaron agreed. Their intense gazes had always been part of their foreplay. 

‘What can I get you?’ the bartender asked loud enough for Aaron to hear. 

Aaron regretfully turned around. The queue surrounding the bar had dispersed to leave a man on both ends of the bar. He walked closer. ‘Two pints please.’

The bartender nodded and proceeded in pulling the pints. 

Aaron was about to turn around to regain eye contact with Robert, when a man next to him spoke. ‘What’s a good looking fellow like you doing in a stuffy place like this?’ The voice was harsh and clipped in tone, nothing like Robert’s mellow timbre. 

He didn’t need to even glance at the man who had spoken. ‘It’s my husband who has organised this party.’

‘So if he’s with you, why is he over there talking to other people and leaving you on your own?’

‘He’s working tonight and I’m getting a drink for the two of us. But I’ll be the one going home with him later.’ The very thought of what he and Robert would do later in their bedroom left a mischievous glint in his eye and smile at the corner of his lips. 

***

Four hours later and there were a few stragglers refusing to leave the hotel. Aaron and Robert were two of those stragglers as they waited for their taxi to arrive. Excitement was palpable in the air between the Sugden-Dingles. Expectation and want had been building up all night with every look and touch they gave each other. Aaron didn’t have to guess what was going to happen as soon as they got back home: he could see it in every blue-green fleck of Robert’s eyes and he could feel it pulsing through his own veins. They dawdled out of the function room, hoping that Robert’s business contacts would overtake them. Aaron glanced around them after a few people had walked past and stopped, pulling on Robert’s arm. 

No words were needed to communicate what Aaron wanted. With a brief look in Aaron’s eyes, Robert’s lips were on his. Aaron felt something hard against his back. It must have been the wall of the hotel corridor. He had been so enraptured by Robert’s lips on his that he hadn’t realised they had been moving. His fingertips found their way to Robert’s hair as his lips went on a journey to elysium. Every nerve ending in his body had been pinged to attention at the kisses he was sharing with Robert.

‘Mr Sugden-Dingle? Your taxi is here now.’

Instantly, they pulled away . They brought forth the end of the kiss because the urgency to get home was more important. 

***

As soon as Robert locked the front door of their flat behind them, Aaron’s lips were so hungry for his husband’s that he captured them before Robert could move any further into the house. One kiss turned into another and another, as they heaved breathless with hunger for each other. 

His hands grasped for Robert’s shirt and thumbed the buttons out of their holes ready to feel Robert’s delectable skin beneath his fingertips. He divested Robert so that his husband stood bare-chested in the open-plan living room. 

Grabbing Robert’s hand, he led them up to their bedroom. This wasn’t something that could be done against the kitchen table or on the settee. It wasn’t going to be a quickie before work or in between clients during the day. This was going to take time and reverence. Love and awe. 

Once in their bedroom, lights on so they could bear witness to every look that passed between the two of them, Robert’s lips were on Aaron’s. The rest of their clothes were gently, and swiftly, removed so that they were both naked. And then it was Robert’s turn to take charge as they fell onto the bed, Aaron’s arms wrapped around Robert’s waist and Robert’s hands on Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron rubbed his stiffness against Robert’s growing hard-on, which made them both whimper with want and passion. It wasn’t long before they grabbed for the lube, caressed it into the areas needed and Aaron was guiding Robert into his hole. With every thrust that Robert made inside him, Aaron felt his pleasure building up until it was reaching its furthest peak. He moaned in pleasure, which he knew always had an effect on Robert. It usually meant that Robert wouldn’t last much longer himself. Robert echoed out his own moan, which rippled through Aaron’s body. 

This moment was his own private nirvana: perfect happiness with the only man he ever loved and would ever love. 

It didn’t matter how many people wanted a piece of Robert that night. All that mattered was that they ended the night going home together, in their bed, making love (Robert would roll his eyes at Aaron if he heard Aaron use those words, so he kept the thought to himself). It was making love, though, because they weren’t just shagging each other and thinking of England or concerned with getting their own rocks off. Every touch and movement they made was full of love. 

All he wanted was to relish in their love, feel encased and protected in it like being surrounded by bubble-wrap. 

All he wanted all night long was to be alone with Robert. And as they continued moving in time with each other, building up their own furnace to envy the sun, Aaron was glad, ecstatic even, that he and Robert had gone home together and that they would continue going home together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or feedback greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
